When James Learned To Waltz
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Lily is excited to dance with James at their wedding. There's only one problem...James doesn't know how to waltz. Sirius comes to his best mates rescue. One-shot.


**When James Learned To Waltz**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** Lily is excited to dance with James at their wedding. There's only one problem...James doesn't know how to waltz. Sirius comes to his best mates rescue. Fluff. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

I knew I was in deep trouble when Lily started talking about our first dance as a married couple. She had been talking about ever since we started planning the reception that would take place in just a week, and now that she was finally putting the final touches on the event, I was starting to get very nervous about the dreaded "First Dance". I had never heard of anything of the sort before, but Lily had said that it was a muggle tradition for the bride and groom to dance together by themselves for the first song at the reception, and Lily had her mind set on following through with it even if the only muggles at the wedding would be her parents and her sister and her sister's husband.

And when Lily had her mind made up, that was that...not that I was going to deny her the opportunity of carrying out all of the muggle wedding traditions if she wanted to.

But, there was one small problem with this whole thing. Yesterday, when Lily was in the middle of talking about the "First Dance", I was half listening to her and half trying to finish an important report for the office, when she suddenly asked me, "You do know how to waltz right, James?" And that was the end of me. Of course, I had swayed with Lily before at Dad's work events and had even grind with Lily at clubs and other people's weddings. But, I had never learned how to waltz. Not ever.

Did I tell Lily this? Merlin's wand, no. I instead told her that I had been waltzing since I was a baby and could do it in my sleep. And that was where this whole thing started.

This morning, when I walked into the office, my mind was still on worry mode over this whole dancing thing. Not only was I going to make a fool of myself. I was going to make a fool of Lily too, right in front of everybody there as well, including Lily's parents who were still slightly on the fence about me. I walked into my small broom sized cubical and sat in the hard back chair that made my arse feel like it was on fire after sitting there for an hour and I just sat there.

At least until Padfoot came in with his normal wide grin.

"What's up with you this morning?" he asked seeing my expression.

"Nothing." I said faintly, thinking of Mr. Evans laughing his head off at me as I fell on my face .

"That's a lie and I know it is, now are you going to tell me what your issue is or do I need to use force?" he asked as he pulled out his wand.

I sighed, "Just nervous is all."

"Is this about the wedding mate? We have already been over the fact that if Lily was going to leave you that she would've already done it."

"No thats not it." I said and then mumbled, "Its about the dancing."

"What was that?" Sirius was grinning even wider now.

"Its about the dancing." I whispered again. Sirius held his hand up to his ear in a listening gesture.

"Still can't hear you mate." he told me cockily.

"It about this "First Dance" tradition alright." I told him annoyed. Padfoot smiled.

"What's this all about?"

"It's this muggle tradition, where the bride and groom are suppose to dance together by themselves in front of all of their guests for the first song."

"Why are you so worried? You and Lily have danced together plenty of times." Sirius asked looking truly confused.

"If I get up there and start grinding against Lily, I'm gonna get shot by her dad. And besides Lily said that she wants us to waltz."

"Ooookaaaay?" He was still wasn't seeing my dilemma.

"Pads, I don't know how to waltz." I dead panned.

Sirius looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Why don't you ask Lily how to show you then?"

I paused and looked down at my desk, "I sorta told her that I knew how to waltz so well that I could do it in my sleep."

"You're gonna make a fool of yourself mate." Sirius declared. I glared at him.

"Yeah I know. What am I gonna do Pads?"

Sirius looked thoughtful and then bit his lip, "Well, I could..." He trailed off.

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth fall open, "You know how to waltz?"

"My mother had it ingrained to mine and Regulus' heads ever since we knew how to walk."

"You gotta teach me." I told him desperately. Maybe there was still hope. Sirius grinned to him self as he scratched his chin.

"Well, I don't know. I haven't done it in a few years. I could be a little rusty." I knew he wanted me to do something.

"Please." I was basically pleading.

"I don't know."

"I'll do anything." I was really getting desperate.

"Anything, huh?" Sirius was grinning like an idiot now.

"Anything."

'Well, I guess, I could let it slide for now. I can't have my brother looking like a fool on his wedding day now, can I?" I knew this was gonna bite me in the butt later, but I was just happy he was willing to teach me. I shook my head and Sirius smirked.

"Meet me in the break room during lunch."

* * *

When I was finally done with my reports for the morning, I made my way to the break room where Padfoot would be. I would finally be able to stop worrying about ruining Lily's first dance. When I walked into the room, Sirius was standing right up against one of the counters fiddling with an old radio. His auror robes were draped over a chair so he was only standing in his jeans and t-shirt.

"What're you doing?" I asked as I came to stand next to him.

"Well, Jamsie, I am gonna teach you how to waltz right here, right now." he told me as he finally found a station playing a waltz; his smile was a whole lot wider than what I thought it should be.

"Okay." I said awkwardly.

"Take off your robes." he told me bluntly.

I smiled, "Aren't you gonna buy me dinner first?" Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Come on, Prongs, we only got 15 minutes before Mad-eye will start looking for us."

I quickly slid out of my auror robes, so like Sirius, I was standing in only my jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers. Sirius then led me out into the center of the room.

"The waltz is pretty simple. You basically dance in a box." Sirius moved back a little ways from me and started moving his feet , making him move basically in the form of a box.

"That's it?" I asked.

Sirius smiled, "Those are just the basic steps. Come here." I walked closer to himso we were standing face to face. He pulled me closer to we were almost nose to nose.

"When you dance the waltz, you stay close to your partner. Keep your back straight, and your knees lose otherwise you'll look really stiff." I nodded.

Sirius, then took my hands in his.

"So, you place your right hand on my waist." he told me. I awkwardly placed my right hand on Sirius' waist, "And then Lily will put her right hand on your shoulder." he put his hand on my shoulder, " and then you'll both clasp your left hands and keep them a shoulder hieght." He clasped our hands and held them so they were parallel with our shoulders.

"Okay, so now we'll work on the steps. The waltz has three beats, remember that. So first, you start with your feet together like we're standing now, then your going to step forward with your left foot." I looked at him with a odd look and he nodded for me to follow orders.

I stepped forward with my left foot as Sirius' right foot slid backwards, "Now, step diagonally with your right foot." he told me. I nodded and moved my right foot diagonally so they were now spread slightly.

"And now you slide your left foot to your right." Sirius and I both moved at the same time to where we were now in the starting position.

"That's it? Thats' all?" I asked as I looked at him. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, thats only the first half. Now you're going to do the opposite." he told me, "You're going to step back with your right foot, then move you're left foot diagonally, then slide them together."

I did as Sirius commanded, my steps were shaky and sirius and I were out of sync, but I was able to follow Sirius' directions well.

"And that's the basic steps. Now, lets try it to the beat. Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets go."

"On my count. 1. 2. 3. and-" Left foot forward. Right foot diagonal. Slide together. Now opposite. Right foot back. Left foot diagonal. Slide together. Repeat.

Sirius and I continued doing the basic steps of the waltz for about a minute, before Sirius spoke.

"Be a little more smooth James. You look like your trying to dance while you're constipated." Sirius told me.

I glared, "Well, sorry."

"You're doing good for somebody who had no clue in the beginning." Padfoot reassured, "Just make your steps more graceful and light." I nodded, still keeping the steps in my head.

Left foot forward. Right foot diagonal. Slide together. Now opposite. Right foot back. Left foot diagonal. Slide together. Repeat.

Left foot forward. Right foot diagonal. Slide together. Now opposite. Right foot back. Left foot diagonal. Slide together. Repeat.

"See, you got it." Sirius told me as we continued to waltz around to the music for a few more minutes.

"What're you two doing?" a gruff voice came from the doorway. Sirius and I jumped apart to find Mad-eye Moody standing in the doorway. Behind him was almost all of the aurors in training. I felt my face go red.

"We were dancing. Way to ruin the moment, Alastor." Sirius joked.

"I'm sorry, would you like to cut in?" I chuckled.

**THE END**

**A/N: ( **Second one-shot in two days, all while juggling homework, sleeping, and eating. That's pretty good for me. This one-shot just came into my head this morning when I was thinking of the movie version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, when McGongall is teaching the Gryffindors how to dance. I thought it would be funny if Sirius was the one who taught James how to dance. Anyways, I know Sirius is a little OCC, but I am just can't write his character quite up to my standards of him. Tell me what you all think. Thanks! S.A.M. :) **)**


End file.
